


Summer at the Station

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Come Eating, Comeplay, Dark, Dark Jordan Parrish, Dark Sheriff Stilinski, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Feminization, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Other, Painful Sex, Passing Out, Reference to Sex Tape, Restraints, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 7 - IncestCuriousCat Anon Prompt: How about the sheriff bringing lil stiles into the station during summer break and then while the sheriff goes to do some work he leaves stiles handcuffed naked and bent over in an interrogation room, his little hole already dripping with his daddy's load. Then all day his staff comes in to fuck stiles or let the dogs use him or watches through the glass, then at the end of the day the sheriff fuckes a load into his used hole while the whole station watches?





	Summer at the Station

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. If there's anything(s) in there that you do not like, exit the fic. This is fiction.

Stiles almost couldn't contain his excitement on the drive to the station. It was his absolute favorite place to go with his daddy,and now that he was on summer break, he got to go every te daddy worked. He loved it because he got to play with all of daddy's deputies and their doggies, and he just knew this summer was going to be the best yet because daddy finally told him he was a big enough boy to play for real instead of pretend. Daddy even showed him how that morning, getting him nice and wet with his fingers before putting his cock inside of him (and Stiles knew he was grown up enough because daddy finally let him say big boy words like cock and fuck, even if he giggled still when he got to say them).

His hole felt kinda funny, all open and drippy and making his pants wet, but daddy said that was a good thing, that it would make his day easier when everyone came to play with him. Stiles couldn't wait. He practically flew out of the car when they parked and only got yelled at a little about how dangerous it was to run through a parking lot, but he apologized and daddy kissed him and told him it was okay, he just had to be more careful. He was better after, held daddy's hand and looked both ways as they crossed over to the station. 

It was a little cold inside, but daddy told Stiles not to worry about it, that he'd be warmed right up when they all started playing with him, so Stiles didn't whine when daddy has him take all of his clothes off and kneel down on the mat in front of the cushioned seat he set up in the middle of the bullpen. He was extra good when daddy put the soft cuffs on his wrists and ankles after having him rest his chest on the seat. He spread his legs really wide just like daddy asked. He wished he didn't have to be locked in place but daddy told him it would be easier to keep him in place, and it would make sure that the dogs didn't hurt him when they came to play because they'd have somewhere to rest their paws. Stiles couldn't help but wiggle in excitement once he was all strapped in, especially when daddy pushed a couple fingers in his hole to make sure he was still nice and wet.

"Okay son, daddy has to get to work now but I'm sure lots of the men are going to play with you, so you shouldn't get too bored. Just let someone know if you need out to potty and I'll be back to give you lunch later."

"Kay daddy, love you."

"I love you too kiddo."

Daddy was right too, because almost as soon as he'd stood up to go to his office, Officer Jordan walked up and leaned down to give him a kiss hello. Jordan was new and he wasn't sure about playing with Stiles at first. It had made him worry that the deputy hadn't liked him, but eventually he saw how much fun all the deputies had and he joined in too. Stiles loved licking his cock, it was always wet on top and he loved getting so much extra treats. Some of the other deputies barely leaked before they fed him his special treat. But Jordan gave him lots every time he crawled under his desk. Plus Jordan was in charge of the kennel and that was Stiles' most favoritist place in the whole station.

"Hey Deputy Dogslut," Jordan smiled as he said hi and Stiles beamed because Jordan had told him how special he was when he'd given Stiles his awesome nickname (even if he didn't understand what it meant, he knew it must be cool because all of the deputies and his daddy had smiled when they heard Jordan call him that).

"Hi Jord'n, daddy says I get to play for real today!"

"Yeah? Are you excited buddy?"

"O'course! I've been waiting for-ev-er." 

"Well let's not make you wait anymore then." Jordan winked and Stiles giggled and turned his head sideways so he could still see when the deputy stood up and started unbuckling his holster and belt. His cock was already super wet and Stiles licked his lips, mouth watering at the sight.

"Wait! Treats first?" Stiles smiled really big and blinked his eyes the way he knew they all liked.

"Just a little bit, if I get you the full treats I won't be able to play for real today."

"'Kay!" Stiles opened wide when Jordan kneeled back down in front of him, making happy noises when the deputy's cock was pushed past his lips and he could suck on the slit, making more of his tasty treat drip out. When Jordan pulled out after a minute, Stiles licked his lips and smiled up at him. "Thanks!"

"Anytime kid." Jordan moved out of his sight, but Stiles could feel it when he kneeled again back between Stiles' legs. He was a little sad he couldn't see anymore, but it wasn't too bad when Jordan pushed a finger into him. He loved Jordan's fingers almost as much as he loved his daddy's. It was different from normal, when he'd be sitting on a deputy's lap while they played with his hole, and he missed being able to play tongue wars with them, but it felt like it was even deeper in his butt than normal. He definitely liked it and said so.

Jordan only played like that for a minute before Stiles felt him take his finger away and felt something much fatter touching his hole. He guessed it was Jordan's cock and was surprised it felt even fatter than daddy's because daddy's had been huge. He couldn't help the whine when Jordan pushed inside him forever and ever until he could feel the deputy's legs against his own.

"How's it feel Deputy Dogslut? Like having my fat cock in your little boy pussy?"

"S'at what it's called?" Stiles felt a little floaty, his hole - no, his boy pussy, that's what Jordan said and Jordan was the coolest and knew all the big boy words - his pussy was so full.

"Yeah, it's your slutty little boy pussy. Feels so tight on my cock, does it feel good for you? Want me to fuck you now."

"Yeah, m'full. Wanna play." The cuffs keep him in place as Jordan pulls out and pushes back in, increasing his speed every time, until Stiles is rocking against the restraints, crying out about how good and full he feels and how much he loves playing. By the time Jordan finishes, Stiles is a mess of tears and snot and his own little cock feels good and weird.

"That was so good. The dogs are gonna have a lot of fun playing with you today. But first I think the rest of the deputies want a turn. It'll make it easier for the dogs later too." Stiles is even more floaty but he mumbles out an okay and then opens his mouth when Jordan kisses him.

"Thank you Jord'n."

"Anytime Dogslut." Jordan ruffles his hair and Stiles rests his head down against the bench, overwhelmed and a little sore but still so happy to be getting to really play. Especially when another deputy snugs up behind him and stuffs their cock in, making his butt squelch around it. Whoever it is isn't as big as Jordan and daddy, but it feels good to be full again, and Stiles makes lots of happy noises, rocking back into each thrust. 

The rest of the morning goes the same way, and Stiles is happy that everyone wants to play with him so much that he's hardly ever empty. Daddy comes to collect him for lunch and Stiles eats while sitting on daddy's cock, feeling all the special treats they've been filling him with slide out around daddy. He's only a little sad that daddy stopped him when he tried to bounce, but when daddy said it's because he wants to save his special juicy treat for last, Stiles understood. So he behaves and eats his sandwich and only squirms a little when daddy plays with his cock and is very very happy when daddy lets him lick up the messy treats he's left on daddy's cock when it's time to get down.

Everyone is busy when daddy puts him back over the seat, but it's okay because Stiles is a little tired, so he just spreads his legs a little wider and rests his head down to have a nap. Usually he hates naps, but today nobody even has to promise him anything because he's sleepy and bored since nobody is playing with him. 

Barking is what finally makes Stiles wake back up, and he doesn't know how long he napped, but his face is stuck to the seat a little with drool. He wipes his face off as best as he can and then looks up just in time to see Jordan bringing in his three favorite dogs. Stiles got to name them when they were just puppies and he's been playing with them longer than anyone else except daddy. Batman and Robin and Nightwing are big black shepherds and they're his favorite dogs in the whole wide world, even if they did cheat and get bigger and more grown up before him.

"Ready to play with your brothers?" Jordan has always called them that and Stiles loves it because he always wants brothers and he loves them and they love him.

"Yes! Please! I was soooooo bored."

"I know kid." Jordan does something with his hands that make them all sit and stay before he pulls Batman up first, bringing him right in front of Stiles' face, and smiling when Stiles opens his mouth so Batman can kiss him. Jordan laughs and Stiles smiles around Batman's thick tongue. "Hmm, I don't think they're ever gonna get better at kisses, but you can. You ready for your favorite kissing practice?"

Stiles nods eagerly, letting Batman lick inside his mouth a little more before Jordan turns the dog and has him back up, tail lifted in the air. It's a little hard for Stiles to bend his head right because of how he's cuffed to the seat, but after some tries, he manages to get his mouth on Batman's furry hole. Jordan had explained to him how a doggy's butthole was just like a big boy's mouth and how Stiles could get the best kind of kissing practice by kissing the dogs' holes. Jordan was way right too. Stiles knew because he loved it. Loved licking over them until they loosened up and then pushing his tongue in and twisting it around, just like Jordan said. And it made the dogs' cocks so big and drippy and he could tell they loved when he kissed them. 

Stiles makes a lot of sloppy noises when he kisses Batman's hole, smacking his lips and letting spit run down his chin, and pushing his tongue inside. He loves rubbing his face over the butt fur and feeling Batman's hole get soft and loose so he can lick deeper. Stiles can hear Jordan telling him he's "so pretty when he tongue fucks that nasty dog hole," and he puffs up his chest as much as he can at the words, proud that he's making everyone so happy. He whines a little and complains when Jordan finally pulls Batman away.

"Don't worry Dogslut, I'll let you make out with Robin or Joker's hole while Batman fucks you, you do want to be able to play like a big boy now don't you?" Jordan sounds a little disappointed and Stiles hangs his head.

"M'sorry. Yes please."

"Yes please what?"

"I want Batman to fuck me like a big boy."

"Yeah, where do you want him to fuck you? In your mouth?"

"No, in my hole!"

"Is that what we call it, or does it have a real name now?" Stiles screws up his face and tries to remember what Jordan called it earlier. He bounces in excitement as much as he can when he does remember and shouts it out.

"I want him to fuck me in my boy pussy!"

"That's right, good boy. So grown up. Now be good and hold still Doglsut, this might hurt a little at first, but your pussy will loosen up if you relax." Stiles takes a big breath and tries to be as calm as he can when Batman is led behind him and those big paws come down next to his shoulders, fur brushing over his back. He can feel the dog thrusting around behind him, very wet and funny shaped cock hitting the backs of his legs and his butt cheeks before Jordan says something to the dog. Stiles has only a second to feel the wet tip finally touch his hole before he's screaming as it slams inside him. It's so much bigger than anyone else was and he can't help the hiccuping cry he lets out before Jordan is in front of him, petting at his face.

"It's okay baby, don't fight it. Your pussy was made to stretch around a fat doggy cock. Don't you want to play like a big boy? Everyone is taking a break to watch." Stiles blinks away the fat tears rolling down his face and looks around, sees all the deputies and even his daddy are watching him play, everyone giving him all of their attention.

"O-kay. I'm a bi-big boy, I wanna play." It still hurts but he tries not to tighten his butt.

"Let's spread your legs a little more, okay?" Jordan moved again, and Stiles feels his legs getting pulled further apart, then Jordan's hands are on his cheeks too, pulling them open, and it helps, makes his hole - his pussy - feel looser.

"Fuck, John. Look at him take that dog cock. Jordan was right, he's absolutely Deputy Doglsut. Can't wait to see the others take him too. What a great show." Stiles hears Deputy Howie talking to daddy and he sounds so happy. And then other deputies are agreeing and it still is too much but Stiles tries to stop his sniffling and crying because everyone is excited and having fun and he can be a big boy. He likes it. He does. 

"Want to kiss Joker's hole buddy? Will that make you feel better?" Stiles nods and doesn't fight when Jordan rubs a napkin over his face to clean up his snot and tears first. It's easier after that, when he has Joker to kiss and lick and he relaxes more and it doesn't hurt as much. He can feel it though, the way he's stretched open wide around the doggy cock, the way the weird pointy tip keeps hitting him deep inside. But he's so busy kissing Joker's hole that he doesn't notice the dog's cock is getting bigger at the end. Not at first. Not until Jordan pulls his cheeks wide again and calls his dad over.

"John, if you don't want him to knot your boy, you better say so now." Stiles can hear his dad walking over. Feel it when he puts his big hand low on Stiles' back and pushes down so his butt goes even higher in the air. Can feel it when his dad's other hand starts pressing on his hole.

"Take a big breath baby, gonna help Batman get his knot inside you, wanna see you take it all. Can you be good for daddy? Go on and push your tongue inside of Joker, think about how good his ass tastes, focus on that kiddo." Stiles tries to do what his daddy says but it hurts when his finger pushes inside next to the dog's cock, and he can't help but cry into Joker's hole as his daddy tugs on his boy pussy. He can feel something bigger pressing against him when his daddy slips his finger out to just the tip. "Suck on that doggy hole baby, it'll help."

Stiles does as he's told, his next shout muffled with his tongue buried inside of Joker as the dog's knot pushes in and sticks. His body rocks hard when Batman tries to keep thrusting, but his dad and Jordan must do something because soon the dog stops trying to pull out and instead just starts grinding against him. It doesn't hurt as much like that but Stiles is shaking from it all, even with the seat holding him up, and when the dog stops moving entirely, Stiles collapses onto it, body wrung out and mouth falling away from Joker. He must fall asleep, because when he blinks his eyes open, Batman and Joker are both lying under the desk across from him but he can feel his butt is full and there's something tugging at his hole.

"Back with us kiddo?" Stiles' daddy is sitting in front of him, petting at his hair. "You've been so good today, played so hard. I didn't think you'd fall asleep but it's okay. Joker got to fuck you after Batman finished and Nightwing is almost done. His knot's almost ready to pop out and then I'll give you my daddy cock again before we go home. That sound okay kiddo?"

Stiles feels a little confused but he nods and his daddy smiles.

"I missed playing with Joker?"

"Yeah, but it's okay kiddo. Joker had fun and we recorded everything today, so I can show you later." Stiles tries his best to smile for his daddy even though he's sad he missed some of his playtime. He's distracted when there's a harder tug against his hole and whatever was filling him up makes a loud pop as it pulls out. It makes him whimper but it's not as painful as it was before. And then his daddy is unhooking his arms and legs and shifting around so he's sitting on the bench with Stiles standing in front of him. His cock is out and standing up and his daddy smiles at him. "Ready to ride daddy's cock with your wet boy pussy? Been waiting all day to get back inside you."

"Please daddy." Stiles takes his daddy's hands when they're offered and wobbles a little as he climbs into his lap, letting daddy turn him so he's facing the deputies who are all sitting around and watching. Daddy's hands grip under his knees and pull his legs wide and then he starts bouncing Stiles on his lap. 

"Such a good boy, so grown up. You let everyone fuck your pretty boy pussy, made it nice and sloppy for daddy. Feels better than your mommy's ever did. You're stuffed so full of deputy and doggy come." 

Stiles doesn't know what that is, but maybe daddy means all of his special treats, because he can feel the wetness slip-sliding out of him as his daddy lifts him up and down over his cock, talking the whole time.

"Gonna keep you loose and wet all summer kiddo, keep you filled with cocks. Want to see your hole knotted every day by the dogs, bring them all out from the kennels next time."

"Just wanna make you happy daddy. Be your good boy."

"You are baby, you are. Daddy's so happy. You made everyone so happy today." Daddy lifts him a few more times before he drops Stiles all the way down, letting his legs go and grinding up. Stiles can feel himself getting even more full, his belly rounder than it was at the start of the day, and he smiles because he knows daddy gave him more of his special treat. He's just sad he didn't get to taste it.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah kiddo?" Daddy sounds tired but Stiles thinks that'll help him out.

"Love you daddy."

"Love you too kiddo, now what are you planning to ask for?"

"Daddy, can I taste some of the special treat? I always get to taste it but today I didn't get any." He tries not to pout because he knows daddy doesn't like it, but he's surprised when daddy just smiles and laughs.

"Of course baby, didn't know you were missing that. C'mere." Daddy has him kneel up and stick his butt out, pushes his fingers in several times, getting them shopping wet with a mix of man and dog come, and then has Stiles open his mouth. "Suck daddy's fingers clean and I'll get you some more." 

Stiles does it eagerly, so happy to get to taste his special treats, doing just as daddy says until his butt is no longer dripping and his belly feels full. 

"Okay baby, time to get dressed and head home. Make sure you thank the deputies for being nice and playing with you. And if you're lucky, maybe everyone will have some time for you tomorrow too." Stiles runs around quickly, hugging the deputies' legs and saying thank you and goodbye. And once he's dressed he does exactly like he's supposed to and holds daddy's hand while they walk back to the car, asking if they can watch his movie when they get home. "Oh, we'll definitely be watching it kiddo. And if you're very good, maybe daddy can give you more of your special treat later too."

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
